The Kingdom
by I Am A Pale Princess
Summary: This is not a parody of Harry Potter, this is my own imagination and I just want peoples opinions on my writing. The story centres on Princess Midnight Vixen. She must over throw her own family and traditions to save herself and The Kingdom.


The Kingdom

Once upon a time there was a magical kingdom like no other, for it was not your typical fairy tale place. The only magic that exsisted here was black, dark and extremly dangerous. All those who could do good magic had been killed or locked up in The Castle's dungeons. If you where lucky to escape, you could never return, but returing to The Kingdom was the last thing many of the escapee's wanted.

King Lorcan was a brutal man who ran The Kingdom with a firm hand. He tollerated nothing or no-one. If you annyoyed him you paid a price. He was one of the cruelest men in The Kingdom, if not the worst. Many believe that the only reason the young, pretty Queen Romany married him was to spare her life. He was from a family of good, in a way, this was the only way to protect what was left of her family. They had two children. Prince Maximus Viole and Princess Midnight Vixen. Both had inherited some of their mother and farthers qualitys. Princess Maximus Viole, wanted to be just like his farther, rule with a iron grip, yet he did have compassion where his farther lack it deeply. However Princess Midnight Vixen, was indifferent to whether the people of The Kingdom live, died or escaped. She had been trouble with the same vision for years, no magic, black or white, good or bad, could stop them. They where unsettling. In her vision, she seen the downfall of The Kingdom, family and her life. Could she stop it? She didnt know. All she did know what that Prince Maximus Viole could not take the throne and lead on like his farther. Her vision had told her that much. For now she could see only one option. Kill or be killed.

Chapter One.

The purple sky was scatterd with twinkling stars that stretched out across the bleakness of The Kingdom. The noise from The Castle was ear splitting, the crowd was rallied and ready to see another exuction. The person waiting, shaking and crying, to be cursed was once part of the most notourious and wealthy families in The Kingdom. That had all changed when part of the family had decided that they didn't want to live under King Lorcan's rules. All had been caught within a few hours, whether they where going to revolt or not, they were killed. All but the one who had for so long thwarted capture untill now. Her long flowing black hair clung to her tear stricken face, hopelessly she cried. King Lorcan himself always conducted the excutions, to make sure that the job was done properly. Sometimes, he let his two children tourture them first. Prince Maximus Viole always took part, Princess Midnight Vixen only took part when he visions had shown her if the person kneeling before them was truely a sinner, but somethimes if the person was quilty of other matters, she would let her father continue. As the royal family stepped out onto the platform, behind the crying woman, the crowd instantly fell silent. King Lorcan and Queen Romany stepped forward ready to address the crowd when Princess Midnight Vixen stepped forward and grabbed her farthers arm, which recieved a 'Oooh' from the crowd. 'Daddy, she is innocent. I saw her running because she was told to'. 'What? Why do you say this now?' His response not angry but still demanding. 'Because you would not let me see or speak with her, how am I to tell you if she is truthful or not if I can't even see her?'. This left him quite astounded. His daughter had never failed him yet. Her visions where always clear and correct. One had never been wrong yet. 'What are we to do with her then?' his voice edgy, he didn't want to lose face infront of his entire Kingdom, and Prince Maximus Viole was now starting to stalk closer, not wanting to miss out. His farther caught him, and with a strong glare rooted him to the spot. 'We could always put a few hex's on her daddy, to show what happens to traitors. Then we take her back into The Castle and let me talk to her. If she tries to escape or harm me, I will kill her myself.' Which was true.

The guardsmen where orderd to pick the crying woman up and take her to the Princess Tower. Looking strangley at King Lorcan, they agreed. They knew like everyone else in The Kingdom, you didn't argue with the King unless you wanted major trouble. With a simple nod to her farther, Princess Midnight Vixen elegantly twirled so her billowing silk black skirt lived to its effectiveness and followed the guards to begin the talk that could save the womans life.

The Princess's tower was not like any other places in The Kingdom. Although it was gothic and gloomy apperance, when you got within it opened up to a bright, wide space that shocked the guards and and stopped the woman crying. The stair case that lead the way to the Princess's room was white, with stars the shimmered in pinks and purples. Magical creatures linned the walls and moved along with the entourage as they started to climb the stairs. The woman was stil being held by the guards, but looking some what less afraid, kept glancing over her shoulder at the Princess. Princess Midnight Vixen met her gaze but didn't give anything away. Half way up the tower, she called a halt. 'You can leave us here', and Princess carried on walking grabbing the womans arm to motion her forward. 'Your heighness, we was to accompany to the top.' A big mistake for the burly guard who questioned the Princess. 'Your questioning me?' the Princess screamed. Before he could answer her, she swepted her hand and sent him tumbling down to the bottom. None of the other guards tried to stop her after this display and she walked to the top without looking back. It angred the Princess to think that most people in The Kingdom thought that she was defenceless unless confronted, the fact was, she was more swift, powerful and had a darker side that flourished more than her fathers, so why would she need guards to escourt her up to the top of her own tower with a woman she knew she could over power?

Her anger subsided when she reached her room. She gestured for the woman to come in, which she did carefully, incase there was some unforeseen danger laying ahead. 'I am not going to hurt you', the Princess said as she was conjuring two chalices, 'Would you like something to drink?'. This actually stunned the crying woman, she didn't expect the Princess to be speaking to her like this, she was a prisoner after all. 'Just water please, your heighness', while still standing over by the door, not sure what to do for the best. 'You can sit, I don't plan on harming you, I just need to talk with you, please take a seat', and pointed to a large purple grand looking couch while the Princess sat over by a beautiful vintage vanity. On the whole, the room looked out of place compared to the rest of The Kingdom. Although the Princess's room was mostly dark in decour, the was the bright pink and white glows or what looked like fairy dust covering her walls, it looked really pretty even though it was gothic, Princess obviously got what she wanted, or created it herself if she didnt.

The Princess sat and thought quietly for a while, sipping at her chalice. Finally after what seemed like a age, she spoke.

'What is your name?'

'Eden your heighness'

'Do you understand why I have not let my father kill you tonight?

'No your heighness'

'Well, I want you to do something for me that, if you are caught, you will not escape the penalty this time. There is a extremely good chance of that happening. I want to realise that. But I need your answer by the morning. You can stay in the guest room and I will speak with at breakfast. Consider it, but don't take saying yes lightly.'

With that, she got up and walked over to by the window where she looked out over the castle and the surrounding land. Tomorrow, it would all be changing.

Walking along the corridor, Eden's heart was pounding, her palms and brow sweaty from the anticipation from the task she had agreed to undertake. She hadn't made this descision lightly, infact she had lay in bed all night with no sleep making it. Now walking down the last corridor she had to check, she heard voices from within one of the rooms. Instandly she regonised the voice, the voice of her target. The mission that Princess Midnight Vixen had given her. Holding her breathe as not to be deceted, she place her hand on the ancient old door knob and stepped into the room to meet a sight that was completely unexpected. Lying there motionless was King Lorcan. Dead. Panic rose as she wasn't sure of what to do. As she turned to run and tell the Princess of this complication, she found the door blocked my Prince Maximus Viole, Princess Midnight Vixen and Queen Romany. She really was stuck now.

The Prince launched at Eden, about to put all the curses and hex that he knew upon her all at once. The Queen held up her hand. There was a single tear running down her face shining like a diamond against she pale palour. What was she doing? Queen Romany had never put a curse or hex on someone unless she was under attack or defending her childern. So what was she doing now? She began to walk towards the King's lifeless body in order it to make sure it was really dead. As she got to him, she quietly sat next to him and took his crown. The Prince and Princess instantly knew what this meant, as did Eden. Prince Maximus Viole would be taking over the throne. The Princess's plan had worked some what, but it left some pieces of it shattered.

Chapter 2.

The Princess raced down to the dugeon as soon as she could, she need to speak to Eden. When she reached there, all she could her was screams of horror and jeering. The dungeon was a hideous place, as you'd expect. The walls covered in chains, more for show than use, with candle lit lantens hung every other chain which made it really well lit with a yellow candle glow. Moss lined the walls and there wasn't any windows. Although the lantens gave plenty of light, it was still dark. 'Stop what you are doing' the Princess said politely as she stepped into the circle of guards. They ignored her, without saying another word they all fell to the floor screaming in agony. 'You should have stopped when instructed.' She said camly as they all started to stand up. She motioned for them to leave, when they stood still she through them a look that made them scurry. kneeling down next to Eden, she looked a complete mess. Her hair was matted, blood trickled down her nose and lip covering her tattered clothes in speckles of blood. Princess helped her to her feet and pulled a chair over from the corner without leaving her side. Eden knew that this type of magic was unusual. Most people had to mutter and use a wand. The Princess however needed neither.

'Are you ok? I mean that's a silly question of me to ask. Here drink this' she had conjured a potion in the space of a sentence, again stunning Eden who didn't even have the energy to reply, even if it was royalty, that question was going unanswered. The poition worked instantly, perking her up and healing all her wounds. The Princess again sat quietly, looking at Eden with a puzzled expression on her face. Eden moved whisps of hair out of her face 'Are you okay your heighness?' Eden hoped that she wasn't over stepping the mark asking her a question but the answer throughly suprised her. 'Am I okay?' she smiled before she continued. 'I have had better days Eden, but on the whole yes I am. What am I going to do? I need you and your help' for the first time the Princess actually looked frightend, helpless.

'Eden my plan isn't over and it's not broken. But you will have to die, but only for a short while. I will revive you.'

'Isn't that really dark magic? I mean when you revive me doesn't that mean that you own my soul? I didn't know anyone knew how to do it, I have heard of it but I didn't think it was possible.'

'Yes it's very dark and yes I will own your soul but it's the only way for you not to die. I know darker magic than anyone else in The Kingdom. I see things. I seen that my father would meet his end but I couldn't stop you once you'd gone otherwise I would disrupted the future. Please forgive me'

'I have nothing to forgive your heighness.'

'Okay' the Princess said as she started to pace the room massaging her temples. The Princess was a beauty, the light in the dungeon highlighted her features and her clothes fitted her curves perfectly. Eden looked down at herself, torn blood speckled cothes, matted hair, bruises and a figure that needed taming. She sighed snapping the Princess out of her trance like state. 'Maximus is comming, he is going to tell you that your death will be comming tomorrow afternoon. I will wait here as he wants me to witness. I have seen this before. He is certain.'

The Courtyard was packed with people once more. Everybody wanted to see the death of the woman who murdered their King. All the servants and guards of the castle had been given the pleasure of being allowed to watch and given front row seats. Maybe is was King Maximus Viole's plan. Scare them so they wouldn't cross him. The Princess walked out behind the King along side her mother, Eden was already kneeling at the edge of the platform, speacially conjured for this type of this event. She was shaking and the Princess could see it, her mother held her arm tightly. The King addressed the crowd and received a massive cheer from the audience. 'I am not going to mess about today. I am just going to do what you all came to see. However, I am going to let Princess Midnight Vixen play with this tratior for a moment today'. The crowd cheered again, a lump formed in the Princess's throat, she had seen this but didn't tell Eden because she didnt want to scare her anymore. She walked towards Eden, her skirt swirling along with her hair in the wind. Crouched down next to her 'I am sorry Eden, this will hurt, again please accept my apology.' There was tears in the Princess's eyes. She still didn't know why she felt compelled to save this Eden, but what ever the reason was she had to stick by it. She turned in the middle of the platform and raised her wand.

The King was laughing at his very first excution, he loved watching Midnight Vixen curse and hex. She was so swift but elegant. It was like watching a ballerina dance through fireworks. He had told her to finish on something big, and even though she knew it had to be done, she couldn't help but feel sorrow for the curse she was about to do. Black sparks flew out of her wand. The crowd stopped cheering, the King fell silent, Princess Midnight Vixen walked away.


End file.
